


I want everything with you

by MeOnly



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeOnly/pseuds/MeOnly
Summary: Isak and Even goes out to the countryside to hike in the mountains and camp. Even will soon move to Stockholm to study at the University and how it will affect the two of them is still unclear. They need to talk ... and maybe use that tent too.If you want to read more of my writing, I have written a longer story about Axel and Maxence, Skam France. Search for "Tell me, have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts" on ao3.





	I want everything with you

It’s early in the morning, early enough for the late summer dew to still sit on the grass when Isak and Even roll out of the driveway from the apartment house.

They are leaving the inner city of Oslo in the old rusty Ford, packed with stuff; tent, sleeping bags, food and mosquito spray.

It’s been a long and hot first summer together and they’ve been good together. More than that actually; among boat trips with friends and lukewarm nights sitting on the lawn in the park, the closeness with Even has grown.

Tall, blonde, beautiful Even with his big hands and kind blue eyes.

Holding hands, kissing and hugging turned into sex and I love you. It has felt so good and so right the entire time.

The worry hasn’t been sneaking up on Isak before the last couple of weeks. Crawling close to the skin as an unwelcomed guest and slowly increasing in strength.

They haven’t talked about it, what will happen with them when Even moves to Stockholm to study biology at the University.

Stockholm is far away, in another country, and Even might feel it’s too much of a hassle with a long distance relationship. Isak has noticed Even seems to be thinking about something too lately, that he is kind of distraught.

The more Isak thinks about it, the more he believes that maybe that's how Even feels, that he wants to end it with him before he leaves.

\---

Even choosing biology is almost self-evident. Even likes everything green, organic and in tune with nature.

For Isak, it’s even difficult to remember buying the right kind of detergent, instead of the usual washing powder that Even says is bad for the environment.

It doesn't seem natural for Isak to sort his garbage and look for organic oranges in the grocery store.

But he knows that Even is right in that it is important and more than that, Isak wants to make him happy.

That's why Isak is sitting here now too, on the passenger side of the small borrowed crappy car, looking out the window towards the fields and the dark fir trees.

Hiking in nature and camping in the woods is not exactly Isak's thing.

But Even has a newly discovered passion for wilderness life and what's important to Even is important to Isak.

And Isak feels they need to talk about the future, before Even leaves. Maybe they can do it in the woods, just the two of them together.

\---

"We should have a pop-up tent," Even pants as he tries to push down another old bent tent stake into the hard ground.

They parked the car at a footpath that winds far up the mountain in front of them.

It's already lunchtime and they haven't come any further than this. Mounting a tent proved even more difficult than assembling Ikea furniture.

Isak can't help but smile a little at Even. He may stand there killer looking in his blond hair and slender body and he may long for nature, but he is, after all, a concrete kid just like Isak himself. Born and raised in Oslo, you have to practice a little to be good at raising tents.

“The tent is made for four people -” Isak says, turning the bag where the tent was lying so that Even can see the picture. "But that would be seriously cramped," Isak continues, not wanting to show off that he stood there and watched Even instead of helping raise the tent.

Even grins.

"I don't think this tent has been used since dad was young," he says, patting the orange cloth so the loose stakes bounce up and down.

If Isak was to be really honest, he would have said that he would rather crawl into that tent with Even so he could put his hands all over his lean body and kiss his mouth, but it will just have to wait until the evening.

\---

“Can we sit down for a moment?” Isak asks.

His legs are aching after walking in the warm sunlight up the high mountain for the last two hours. And his heel bothers him. That blister that annoyed him already early on bleeds through the sock now.

Isak has no real hiking boots like those Even bought, just ordinary white sneakers.

It doesn’t matter how green and beautiful it is up here on the mountain, how nice the view is in front of them or how great the company is, the foot hurts anyway.

“Oh! - "Even bursts out when he sees Isak's heel. "We should have brought bandages."

"Do you know what we forgot too?" Isak asks, raising his hand to his forehead.

"What?" Even asks, with wide eyes.

"Our dinner. It’s in the cooler bag in the car."

\---

"It may be the tastiest sausage I've ever eaten" Isak says, biting off another sooty sausage piece from the plastic fork.

Isak limped back to the campsite, both of them with rumbling stomachs and then they struggled to set up the stubborn wooden sticks on the fire.

The ketchup was left at home on the kitchen table. But it turns out that sausage with mustard can be delicious and the beer that has been in the cooler all day bubbles nicely in their mouths where they sit close to each other by the crackling fire.

"This was pretty good after all -" Even says, looking at his seventh lightly burnt sausage. It feels that way for both of them now that their stomachs are full.

"I'm glad you're here with me...that you wanted to come along" he adds.

Isak's stomach makes a jolt. He feels so happy every time Even says something like that.

He looks up at Even where he sits on the ground in the forest with the firs slowly waving high above.

"I wanted to talk about something", Isak begins cautiously.

He can see that Even freezes, that worry draws across his face. It sounded so serious all of a sudden.

That's not what Isak wanted, so he hurries to say:

"Yes, well about when you move to Stockholm...I’m thinking...what will happen with us?"

Isak looks down again. Suddenly it’s painful.

What if Even says he doesn't want to be with him anymore? That it’s best to end it.

Isak almost tears up before Even asks:

"Have you been thinking about this?"

"Yes" Isak says, biting his lip to try to stop the emotions that suddenly pour all over him.

Isak takes a deep breath and begins to say "I really like being with y..." when Even abruptly interrupts him and says:

"I love you, Isak -"

"And I want us to be together, no matter what."

Even moves closer to Isak who looks at him with a beating heart.

Isak feels how he almost vibrates with happiness when he asks:

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes -" Even says, reaching his hand out to stroke Isak softly across the cheek. "I was actually going to ask you if you wanted..."

They are sitting close now and Even swallows and starts again:

"I wonder if you want to move with me to Stockholm?"

Even looks at Isak, as he’s searching for answers in his eyes.

Isak turns quiet at first, feeling almost shocked even though he is happy.

“Stay with you in your apartment?” Isak asks, hardly able to believe that Even is serious.

“In our apartment -” Even answers. "You could apply for a job in Stockholm as well as in Oslo," he adds.

"You can think about it."

Isak can see that Even looks nervous, as if he doesn’t know if he has gone too far.

"I don't have to think about it -" Isak says quickly, with a wide smile.

Isak's heart feels warm and big in his chest.

"I want that."

Even leans toward Isak, puts their noses together and his arms around Isak's neck.

Isak can hear Even exhale.

"I love you" Isak says and he means it.

Isak loves Even.

He feels it in his entire body.

And he would love to live with him in their own apartment. Get up together in the morning and sit at their kitchen table and have breakfast.

Isak feels perfectly happy right now, only thinking about it. He can’t believe that Even has been considering this, when Isak thought he might end it all.

\---

The first time with Even was special for Isak, because he had never had sex before. Never been inside anyone else's body.

He thinks about it as they crawl in through the tent opening, because that's what Isak wants now. His whole body is pounding with desire to get as close to Even as possible.

Already as they sat on the ground next to the fire and kissed, the want pulsated through Isak's chest, a sensation that slid down between his legs and made him open his mouth even more and lick into Evens.

Isak could have had sex there directly on the grass, but after all, they were sitting on a public footpath and other people could show up, even though it was not very likely at nightfall.

Anyhow, just temporarily, they released the grip of each other's bodies to walk the few steps to the tent together, hand in hand.

He sees Even's eyes peering expectantly at his in the darkness inside the tent. Just a little evening sun seeps in through the hole at the end.

They sit on their knees, close together on the green and blue sleeping bags, bags of clothes pushed to the side of the tent.

It's not big in here, the ceiling is low and the whole atmosphere is intimate.

It's just the two of them and they both know what's going to happen.

Isak wants to take off Even's white t-shirt, to see him, to slide his hands over his soft skin.

He strokes Even over his back, first over and then under the shirt, before pulling it over Even’s head, who willingly raises his arms.

Even is beautiful like this, sitting on his knees with that hard chest with a few hairs on it, his muscular arms hanging along his sides and his eyes fixated on Isak, as if he can't see enough of him either.

Isak pulls off his own t-shirt and gives Even a wet kiss before whispering "lie down" and puts a hand on Even's chest to push him backwards.

Even smiles a little in the dark and lies down on his back among the sleeping bags, with the thin sleeping mats underneath.

It doesn't turn out to be so simple pulling someone else's shorts off inside a tent. It ends with Even pulling his own shorts off, while Isak half-stands up and runs his head into the tent frame as he pulls down his pants.

"How kind you are" Isak says with a slight irony, but mostly for fun when Even laughs at him where he lies.

It’s nice that they have become so comfortable with each other that things like this no longer matter.

And Isak also retaliates for Even laughing at him, by suddenly bending down towards Even and sucking in the soft, wrinkled skin on his scrotum in his mouth.

Even gasps for breath.

"Turn around" Isak says, immediately feeling how his own body reacted to the taste of slightly moist skin in his mouth.

His hard on twitches between his legs and he is warm throughout his body. Isak knows that he will want more than this very soon.

\---

Even lies widespread just for Isak in the tent. Waiting for him. On his stomach with his arms under his head and legs so wide apart that Isak can sit between them.

Despite the dim light, Isak can see the summer tan on Even's body.

Isak softly glides his fingers over the small hairs on the neck, along the spine and down to the curve of the buttocks where the skin becomes paler.

He stops with his finger just above the soft cheeks.

Isak bends over Even, puts his mouth close to his ear and whispers "I want everything with you".

He really wanted to say it, wanted Even to know that he is serious about moving in together in Stockholm.

Isak can see how Even draws his breath and opens his closed eyes, feel how he raises his head a little as if to search for a kiss.

It turns into a wet kiss on the cheek before Isak pulls down over Even's body, kissing and caressing him over the warm back until he reaches his ass once more.

But this time Isak does not stop there, but inserts his finger between the buttocks, letting it slip over the crumpled skin around the hole.

He can feel Even trembling.

Isak knows how important it is for it to feel good, so he reaches out with one arm to his backpack, which stands a little further into the tent and pulls the tube of lubricant from the front compartment.

What a lucky thing he remembered packing it.

Isak can see in Even's breathing that he longs for more, and he wants it too, so he hurries to cover his fingers with the smooth cream.

To get better access, Isak wedges his arm under Even and lifts him up so Even stands on his knees with his butt up.

\---

“Is this okay?” Isak asks, to make sure Even is comfortable. That he doesn’t feel exposed.

"Yes -" Even murmurs. "Touch me, please" he sighs.

Isak is going to, he really likes to, but he has to look a little first. On Even raised up on all fours, with his head hanging down, his back a little bent.

Then he caresses his hands over Even's back, over his angular hip bones, his thighs and in between his legs.

Even lowers his head a little, puts his forehead against the tent floor, knowing what's to come.

Isak sits down on his knees, takes a firm grip and parts Even's buttocks with his hands, can't help but licking his mouth when he sees the pink crumpled hole.

A light lick across the opening with a wide and wet tongue causes Even to swear loudly and Isak's pulse to rush.

It's almost crazy that he gets to do this and that it feels so good. As if he can continue for any length of time.

Isak goes on to lick over the rim, feeling the salty taste, playing with his tongue and sticking in the tip while Even gasps and breathes and puts his arms over his head as if it is difficult to hold himself up.

He notices that Even wants more, because he starts swinging back to push himself against his tongue.

The first finger slides in completely without resistance. The hole is smooth with saliva and lubricant and Even whines, moans and breathes heavily and his thighs tremble.

Isak can see that Even is almost collapsing and grabs his waist with his free arm, holding him up as he slides in a first, then a second and after a while a third finger.

Even hums, or mutters something that sounds like "Isak, Isak" and Isak can't wait any longer, he's so hard and wants it so bad now, so when Even almost cries:

"Isak, please" it doesn’t take long before Isak has lubricated himself and moved the sleeping bag a little from that one leg that got tangled in it and laid the tip of his hard, pounding cock against Even's sticky opening.

\---

The sound that is drawn out of Even when Isak pushes into him is so loud that Isak can't help but think that it’s lucky that they are alone in the woods.

It’s tight inside Even, so warm and soft and it feels so good and they are so close that Isak has to fall over Even's back and embrace him with his arms around his chest before he gets to his knees again, still deeply buried in him.

There is nothing else quite like this. The heavy feeling that spreads from his cock through the stomach and the rest of the body as Isak pounds into Even, gently at first and then harder and harder while Even pushes back against him.

Isak can hear his own gasping and Even's shaky chirping beneath him, almost as if he has lost himself. Isak holds Even tight around his waist, to show that he is there, that he is safe and that he can let go.

And when Isak bends over and grabs Even's hard, twitching cock and jerks it, it doesn't take long before Even shakes and quips, coming in his hand, pulsating around Isak's deeply buried cock so that Isak also explodes.

Everything Isak sees is white fields behind closed eyelids, and he feels Even, Even around him, Even's warmth and Even's scent.

Isak falls over Even, still inside him as they both lie flat on each other on the sleeping bags.

Isak can't remember that he has ever felt anything so good before. It just gets better and better every time they have sex.

Isak slides gently out of Even and lays on his side, one arm around his sweaty back and a leg over his thighs. It feels important to stay close.

Even turns his head and looks Isak straight into the eyes.

"I want everything with you too," he says quietly.

Isak's heart almost overflows with love.

\---

\--

\---

Isak dreams about bathing in a cold stream, that the water covers his body when Even shouts:

"Isak, Isak ... wake up!"

Suddenly, Isak realizes everything really is wet and that the water gushes through the tent cloth.

"Oh my God! - " he shouts and crashes his head into the upper side of the tent. "We have to get out of here!"

\---

“We probably need to practice a little more on this wilderness lifestyle,” Even says, rolling his eyes as they sit together in the car to where they ran through the rain with bags over their heads, as if that would make any difference.

Fortunately, there were some clothes in the bags that were still dry, so they were at least able to change.

But the car doesn’t start. The battery is dead.

Isak can't help but laugh, loud and bright.

This did not go exactly as they had intended.

But it doesn't matter, Isak already knows that when sitting in the dark in the car waiting for the morning light...he has Even and Even has him.

And so it will remain.

"I'll call dad tomorrow morning and he'll probably come with starter cables," Isak says out into the dark.

He folds down the seat as far as it will go and grabs Even's rough hand across the gear lever.

The thunder rumbles outside and in the flashes he sees Even's face.

Even’s smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me your kudos and comments!! I love them so much!


End file.
